1. Field
One or more aspects of the present invention relate to a thin film deposition apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus for depositing a thin film on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices have a larger viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and a faster response rate than other display devices. Thus, organic light-emitting display devices have drawn attention as a next-generation display device.
In general, organic light-emitting display devices have a stacked structure including an anode, a cathode, and an emission layer interposed between the anode and the cathode. Organic light-emitting display devices display images in color when holes and electrons, injected respectively from the anode and the cathode, recombine in the emission layer and thus light is emitted. However, it is difficult to achieve high light-emission efficiency with such a structure. Thus, intermediate layers are optionally additionally interposed between the emission layer and each of the electrodes. Examples of intermediate layers include an electron injection layer, an electron transport layer, a hole transport layer, a hole injection layer, etc.
The organic light-emitting display device includes intermediate layers and including an emission layer disposed between a first electrode and a second electrode that are arranged opposite to each other. The electrodes and the intermediate layers may be formed by using various methods, one of which is a deposition method. When an organic light-emitting display device is manufactured using the deposition method, a fine metal mask (FMM) is used. The FMM has the same pattern as a thin film to be formed and is disposed to closely contact a substrate. A thin film material is then deposited over the FMM so as to form the thin film having the desired pattern.